If You're Not The One
by BsBLady
Summary: Kyle is a veteran actor on American Horror Story and is engaged to Hollywood starlet Madison Montgomery. Will life imitate art? Set after season 3 leading up to the premiere of season 4. Primarily Zyle, but will also have Kyle/Madison. AU, OOC Rated M for adult situations, possible non-con, language, drug/alcohol use, and DV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated in any way, shape or form with American Horror Story or FX or any network. Boo me. I am just borrowing their characters because I can't get this story out of my mind and I need to get on with my life!

**A/N:** I'm a new fan of AHS, and I absolutely am in love with Violate/Zyle/Parmiga. This story is my first AHS fic and might be confusing if you have not seen season 1 or season 3 of AHS. Also, this story is un-beta'd, so please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered after his cell phone rang for the 4th time that morning.

"Hey Kyle! It's Ryan. Am I catching you at a good time?"

Kyle rubbed his eyes as he lay in bed, with his phone to his ear. He glanced over at the bedside table to look at the clock and noticed it was only 8am. On a Saturday. But since it was Ryan, he mentally forgave him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kyle said as he cleared his throat.

"I know we just wrapped season 3, but I want to get the ball rolling on season 4, so I'm calling to see if you're interested in coming back?"

Being a veteran actor on American Horror Story, Kyle still did not take it for granted that he would be called back for the next season. It was always a 50/50 chance. So Ryan asking him back for season 4 made him sit up in bed and smile.

"Yeah, that would be great! What's the theme? Who else is on board?" Kyle asked excitedly.

Kyle felt a little foot kick his calf as the female next to him turned over in bed and put a pillow over her head. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, Kyle slowly got out of bed, put his glasses on, and padded out of the bedroom to the living room.

"Well, I can't tell you the theme yet, but you'll find out before Paleyfest. As for the rest of the cast, so far I've only called back Fiona, Cordelia, and you," Ryan said sounding excited.

"Are you calling Zoe back?" Kyle asked, but immediately wondered why he asked. _I only asked because she's great to work with and the fans have loved us working together since the first season. Yeah, that's it._ Kyle reasoned with himself.

"Ah, no, she's not coming back. She accepted a role in a movie, and her filming schedule conflicts with our filming schedule. But who knows? She's filming her movie in New Orleans, and that's where we'll be at, so maybe I can work in a guest appearance in a couple of episodes, if she's interested. But, hey, I gotta go. I'm excited that you're on board! I'll get in touch with you before Paleyfest so you know what to expect," Ryan said before Kyle could ask whether or not Madison would be coming back.

Putting down his phone on the coffee table, Kyle got up to make some coffee, knowing he was too hyped to go back to sleep. Once he got his mug of coffee he went back into the living room and turned on the TV. Not really a morning person, especially on a Saturday morning, Kyle didn't know what was on, so he started flipping channels and came across a rerun of an episode of season 1 of American Horror Story. Smiling, he settled back to watch. He hadn't seen this episode in years, and if truth be told, he didn't really like watching himself because he was always finding something he messed up on.

But feeling nostalgic, he watched as Tate tried to convince Violet to commit suicide together. Kyle laughed out loud as he remembered filming that scene and when he said his, "Like Romeo and Juliet" line, Zoe said, "Bullshit" and busted up laughing. Of course that wasn't in the script. That was just Zoe. But he remembered how that simple word and the sound of her laughter broke him out of character. He and Zoe laughed and giggled like a couple of idiots for the rest of the shoot, causing them to have to re-shoot the scene the following day. Yeah, Ryan wasn't too happy about that.

Filming season 3 was a little different because Madison was on set. It didn't occur to him how different things were going to be because he assumed Madison already knew the type of relationship he and Zoe had. So he was really surprised with how jealous Madison was whenever he and Zoe had to film scenes together, and the fights that would happen once they were back in their hotel room. _I mean, me and Zoe just have this connection and this great thing, back and forth, between us when we film. It's not like I'm actually fucking her._ Kyle thought to himself with a slight frown. And just like that, an image flashed in his mind of he and Zoe tangled in the sheets of his bed. A little surprised, and not as bothered by the idea as he should have been, he quickly squashed the image before it could fully take root in his mind.

Once the episode was over, Kyle turned the TV off and decided to get ready for the day. He walked back into the bedroom to get to the master bath and noticed Madison still sleeping. It was now 9:30am, but he knew she wouldn't wake up until it was closer to 10:30am.

He headed towards the master bath and turned the shower on. As he stripped his shirt off, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair needed to be dyed again if his character for season 4 was going to be blond. He was kind of hoping he could just keep his natural color because he hated bleaching his hair. He also needed a haircut, but he figured that could wait until Paleyfest. He sighed and took his glasses off before stripping off the rest of his clothes.

Absently, he rubbed his left shoulder where there was a fairly new scar, as he stepped into the shower. That one he got a few months ago when Madison came home drunk and accused him of cheating on her while wielding a knife. He had lunged at her to get the knife away, afraid she would hurt herself, and she sliced his shoulder in the scuffle. A neighbor must have complained about their argument because not a minute later, there was a cop at their front door. The cop took one look at the blood and at Madison still holding the knife, and called for backup and an ambulance.

Madison was arrested while Kyle was getting stitched up in the ambulance. Kyle refused to go to the hospital and when the EMTs were done, he immediately drove to the police station. He knew it was all kinds of fucked up what Madison did, but he couldn't leave her there in jail. He refused to file charges, and after a while they released Madison.

Kyle stood underneath the spray of the warm water as he tried to clear his mind of those bad memories. Instead he thought about the possible themes for season 4. Rumor had it that it could be a carnival, circus, or freak show theme. He was hoping it would be a combination of all three since they were all pretty much on the same playing field.

As he lathered himself up with soap, he found himself thinking about Zoe again. He really hoped that she would come back, if even for just a couple of episodes. He had missed her in season 2, although he didn't realize it until she came back for season 3.

Zoe really was growing up to be a beautiful lady. He had known she would be since the first time they met when they did their first table reading for season 1. At 16, she was cute and pretty, but at 19 she was beautiful. Without even thinking about it, Kyle closed his eyes and wondered what she would look like in another 3 years.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of slim arms encircle his waist and a small body press into his back. Slowly, her hands drifted from his stomach, down lower, until one hand was gripping his cock and the other hand was gently massaging his balls. Feeling his body's reaction to the stimulation, he squeezed his eyes tighter, and unexpectedly found himself imagining it was Zoe behind him.

Kyle quickly turned around and lifted her against the wall of the shower. Keeping his eyes closed he pressed his face against her neck while simultaneously wrapping her legs around his waist, and plunging deep into her core. In the back of his mind, he knew he was fucking Madison, but all he saw behind his closed eyes where images of honey colored doe eyes, long straight hair, and a pouty pink mouth. _Did it hurt? I heard the first time usually does._ His long ago line from season 1 echoed in his mind for some reason, and an image of Zoe as Violet sitting up in the bed wearing a tank top popped in his mind, and he thrust harder, faster. _It was intense_. Zoe/Violet murmured, giving him a smile. And that was it, he felt himself explode and he grunted with his climax, not even caring whether or not Madison reached her own.

_Spencer, what the fuck are you doing?_ Kyle mentally berated himself. Coming down from his climax, he was a little shocked at himself. _Why did I think of Zoe? And why was the sex so much hotter imagining it was her with me and not Madison?_ Yeah, things between Kyle and Madison haven't been the same since the shoulder slashing incident, but Kyle had always thought of Zoe as a little sister. _Riiiight._ His inner demon mocked. _Who do you think you're fooling?_

* * *

They fought afterwards. Kyle was pulling on his clothes while Madison was sitting at the vanity, putting on her makeup.

"Why didn't Ryan call me?" Madison complained.

"I don't know. He said there were more people he needed to call, and that so far he only called Fiona, Cordelia, and me."

"You didn't ask him if I was going to be called back?" Madison asked exasperated.

Remembering how he immediately asked if Zoe was coming back, and how he didn't get the chance to ask about Madison, Kyle just replied with a simple, "No".

"What the fuck, Kyle!? I'm the one who carried season 3! You were barely in any of the episodes. I should have been the first one he called!"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kyle asked with a touch of menace in his voice.

"It means if it weren't for me, the network probably wouldn't have renewed the show!"

"I hate to tell you this, but the show is doing fine whether you're in it or not. Hell, for all you know the only reason why season 3 did better than season 2 is because of Zoe!" Kyle blurted out, but immediately regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Madison slowly turned from the vanity to face him. Her eyes narrowed, and her delicate nostrils flared before she yelled, "ZOE! You _better_ not be comparing me to that KID!"

"She's not a kid anymore!" Kyle retorted before he could stop himself.

Madison's eyes widened and suddenly she stood up, turned around, and started throwing things from her vanity at him, screeching all the while.

Trying to protect his face, Kyle rushed towards her and gripped her arms to stop her from throwing anything else.

"Enough!" Kyle yelled at her as he shook her a little.

Madison scowled up into his face as Kyle glared down at her, and he knew the instant she decided to change tactics because her bottom lip started to tremble.

"You don't love me anymore," Madison cried and collapsed in his arms.

Feeling manipulated, but helpless to change his circumstances, Kyle pulled Madison into a hug, kissed the top of her head, and stroked her back as she fake cried into his chest.

"Of course I do. It's okay," Kyle murmured over and over, as he stared at his reflection in the vanity mirror . . . realizing he was chanting the words almost as if they were lines from a script.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyle! Get your fine ass over here!" Cordelia yelled from her seat when she saw him walk into the green room.

Kyle grinned and walked over to Cordelia to give her a hug. Misty and Queenie were seated with Cordelia, so he went ahead and gave them hugs as well. Madison stood behind him smiling at everyone and gave them all a little wave as she said hi.

Cordelia and Misty were like family to him, being that they worked with him in every season since season 1, and although he only worked with Queenie in season 3, he liked her a lot. It was a little weird seeing the ladies together without Zoe. During season 3, Cordelia, Misty, Queenie, and Zoe were inseparable when they weren't filming. He, of course, was always with Madison. But every once in a while when Madison wasn't on set, he would hang out in Zoe's trailer where the other ladies would usually congregate before filming their scenes.

"I hear congratulations are in order?" Cordelia asked with an arched eyebrow and a little smile.

At that, Madison smiled and held up her left hand to show the women the engagement ring.

Amid a lot of squealing, more hugs, kisses on cheeks, and exclamations of congratulations, Kyle was finally able to break free from the group of ladies. He suddenly felt the need for some fresh air.

"Come find me before we go on stage," Kyle told Madison, leaving her with the women. He knew she was going to tell them all about how he proposed, and for some reason, he didn't want to be around to hear it.

Running his hand through his now short hair, Kyle tried to find the best way to get outside. Being at Paleyfest was awesome, but it was a little hard trying to find a place to escape to when you just needed a timeout. Once he found the exit he was looking for, he immediately tapped out a cigarette from the pack he pulled out of his pocket. He didn't smoke much, preferring weed, but lately he'd been smoking a lot more. Ever since he got engaged in fact.

Leaning against the wall, he took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself for maybe the hundredth time since proposing to Madison. To be honest, he really didn't know why he proposed. A part of him thought that maybe things could go back to the way they were when they first started going out. Like a last ditch effort to bring the romance back into their relationship. Lately, all they did was fight or have sex, and the sex wasn't as good as it used to be. _Unless you're thinking about Zoe_, a little voice whispered in his head. _Shut up!_ He berated himself.

Another part of him, and maybe the biggest part of him, felt like he was somehow manipulated by Madison to propose. The thing of the matter is that at this point, there was no way he could break off their engagement without there being a media circus. Also, he did love Madison. _I do love her. I do._ He silently repeated to himself as he dropped his cigarette butt and stomped it out.

* * *

Kyle found himself waiting off stage with his arm around Madison. They were waiting for their show to be called up. Much to Madison's satisfaction, Ryan did offer her a part in season 4. Although she tried to play it off like she needed to think about it, she accepted.

Behind him, he could overhear Queenie and Cordelia's conversation, but he wasn't paying attention until he heard Zoe's name.

"Have you heard from Zoe yet?" Queenie asked.

"Yeah, she just tweeted me back. She's not going to make it because she's in the south filming. She sends her love though," Cordelia replied.

Kyle felt a weird twinge in his stomach hearing that Zoe wasn't going to come. He didn't expect her to be at Paleyfest since she wasn't going to be part of the principal cast this season, but maybe subconsciously he had hoped she would be at the after party. He had been thinking about Zoe a lot for the past couple of months, and he didn't know why.

It was like a puzzle piece he kept turning around in his mind, trying to figure out where it fit. Maybe it was because she wasn't coming back for season 4. Maybe it was because he would have no one to laugh at his jokes between takes or have anyone to banter with. Madison made an effort to laugh at his corny jokes even though he knew she didn't find them funny. But he never did have the easy banter with her like he did with Zoe. And that's the crux of it all, why is he comparing his fiancé to Zoe?

American Horror Story was called up to the stage, and each of their names was being announced before they made their entrance. Madison was announced before he was, and he was called up almost last. He felt adrenaline pump through his veins as he waved at the crowd and he remembered why he loved acting so much. He loved it because of the fans. And he wasn't naïve to the fact that the fans loved him as Tate from season 1. But somewhere deep down he knew, if it weren't for Zoe playing Violet to his Tate, and if it weren't for their chemistry, he might not have been on that stage at Paleyfest at all.

* * *

"Kyle! Kyle! Come here and sit with us for a bit," Cordelia shouted above the music from her lounge chair. Misty was with her, and they were both a little buzzed from what looked like their 3rd or 8th cocktail of the evening.

"How are you ladies doing?" Kyle asked as he sat next to Misty. Madison was off somewhere, probably in the bathroom doing coke, so Kyle figured he might as well hang out with Cordelia and Misty until Madison came looking for him.

He turned to look at Misty as she put her arm around him and leaned against his side, "We're worried about you", she said in a slightly slurred voice.

He looked from Misty to Cordelia and noticed Cordelia nodding her head with her drink firmly in her hand.

"What? Why?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"Madison is no good for you. Come on, Kyle. What are you doing with her? We saw the way she treated you when we were filming season 3. Not to mention how she treated Zoe," Cordelia sighed, "And now you're going to marry her?"

Kyle didn't know what to say. Yeah, he kind of noticed that Madison didn't exactly fit in with the group, and he knew Madison was being fake whenever she was around Zoe, Cordelia, Misty, or Queenie. But he never realized that the other ladies didn't like the way Madison treated him. And, what did Cordelia mean? How did Madison treat Zoe?

He must have said that last question out loud because, Cordelia said, "Zoe deserves a fucking medal for putting up with Madison. Madison made Zoe feel like shit every time Zoe had to do a scene with you. Damn, Kyle, didn't you ever notice how skittish Zoe was around you whenever you and Madison were together and you guys just happen to be in the same room as her?"

"Don't forget that one time they had brunch. Zoe thought it was a friendly gesture on Madison's part, but what Madison really wanted to do was flaunt your relationship in Zoe's face. Zoe still can't figure out why she's such a threat to Madison because that's the only reason she could think of for the way Madison treated her," Misty added.

"Kyle, all we're saying is that you should stop and think about what you're doing with Madison. You don't seem happy. As ironic as this may sound, I think Tate and Violet's relationship is healthier than your relationship with Madison".

Listening to everything the women told him was a lot to take in. Sure, he'd been thinking along the same lines for a while now, maybe even for the past year. But hearing it from someone else was a little overwhelming. He didn't like it that they could call him out so easily on how unhappy he's been. He thought of himself as a better actor than that.

And all of the information they told him about Zoe made something click in his brain. He had been happy when he found out he was going to work with her again in season 3, and the first few days were just like old times when they worked together in season 1. Then things started to get awkward, especially since the reality of having his girlfriend on set started to kick in.

He and Zoe still had that intense chemistry that was needed for their scenes. Which if he were honest with himself, were a lot more intense because they didn't have a lot of kissing scenes, which caused this weird sexual tension between them. But thinking back now he noticed there _was_ something a bit off with Zoe. She seemed a little bit distant, a little bit cold, as the season went on. But then he would crack a joke and get her laughing again, and everything would be fine for a while.

He didn't want to get into it too much with Cordelia and Misty when he was going through so much in his own mind. So he said the only thing he could think of to put their minds at ease, "But, I love her".

Misty gave a derisive laugh while Cordelia looked at him like he was crazy.

"Honey, you're not fooling anyone," Misty drawled.

* * *

Madison eventually caught up with Kyle as Kyle was sitting and bullshitting with some guys he knew from the crew.

"Hey babe, where've you been?" Kyle asked as Madison sat herself on his lap.

Madison leaned close to his ear, and Kyle could smell the bitterness of the coke that she inhaled. It suddenly made him want to take a hit too.

"Let's go home. I'm feeling horny," Madison breathed into his ear.

In the past, that would be all it would take to get him in the mood, but his libido wasn't cooperating. _Huh, that's weird. Is this my first case of whiskey dick?_ Kyle wondered to himself.

"Uh, maybe in an hour or two. I'm enjoying all the free alcohol!" Kyle said hoping Madison wouldn't make a scene.

Instead of replying, Madison started kissing his neck and along his jaw. It's not that he didn't like it per se, but he just wasn't into it. Still, he allowed her to pull him into a kiss, and they made out awkwardly for a few minutes.

Suddenly, he saw a flash as someone took a picture of them. Madison noticed too, and pulled away, only to give him a little smirk before diving in for his mouth again. _Of course. This is just another one of her publicity stunts,_ Kyle thought to himself. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided if Madison wanted to give the media a show, he would oblige. Even if all he wanted to do was get to the nearest bathroom and throw up.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle and Madison took the red eye to New Orleans, so when they arrived at their hotel, it was already 4am. Filming for season 4 would begin in a week, but the first rehearsal on set would start the next day. By the time Kyle and Madison made it to their room, they were so exhausted that they undressed without bothering to put on any pajamas, climbed into their bed, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Stuck somewhere between sleep and waking up, Kyle was in the midst of one of the most erotic dreams he had ever had. It felt so real and yet he knew it wasn't because if it was, he wouldn't be engaged to Madison and living the shit life he's been living for the past few months.

_He was in his trailer after filming his "resurrection" scene, peeling off the prosthetics and washing off the body makeup he had on his torso to simulate bloody stitches, when he heard a knock on his door._

"_Come in," Kyle called out distractedly._

_He heard the door open and close, and vaguely he heard the click of the lock. Curious, he stuck his head out of the bathroom to see who it was._

"_Zoe? What's up?"_

_Zoe had already changed out of her costume and was wearing a white, spaghetti strap sundress that flared and swished out a little above her knees as she walked. Her hair was up in a messy bun, which Kyle absently thought made her look too sexy for her own good._

_She walked toward him in the bathroom and he noticed how her eyes lingered on his chest before drifting up to meet his eyes. Her full lips curled up into a half smile before she spoke._

"_Where's Madison?" She asked quietly as she stood in front of him, close enough for him to grab if he wanted to._

_He was standing in front of the sink in his bathroom, and the urge to take Zoe by the waist and pull her body against his own was strong. Instead, he leaned back and put his hands behind him to grip the edge of the sink._

"_She left early. She's taking off for the weekend to visit her sister," Kyle replied as he looked down at Zoe. His eyes drifted to her mouth and at the way she was biting her lower lip._

"_Kyle . . . why did you kiss me? You were supposed to be dead in that scene, and I know you knew that."_

_For a second, Kyle thought about denying it, but she was right. He knew he was supposed to be dead in the scene when Zoe kissed him. Call it a reflex or primal instinct, but he couldn't stop himself from responding to Zoe's kiss. He looked at her plump bottom lip and the urge to kiss her again was undeniable._

"_Don't ask questions you already know the answers to. You're smarter than that," Kyle said as he gripped the edge of the sink tighter to stop himself from grabbing Zoe._

_Inexplicably, Zoe's eyes started to tear up._

"_Why would you say that? Kyle, don't do this to me!" Zoe exclaimed angrily, before turning away from him to head towards the door._

_Kyle followed her out of the bathroom, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her back into his body before she reached the door._

"_Let me go!" Zoe yelled as she struggled in his arms, her back to his front._

_He knew he was a bastard when he felt his body respond to the twitch of Zoe's ass against his groin as she struggled to be free of him. Closing his eyes, he leaned down, breathing in her scent, until his mouth was against her ear._

"_Don't leave," he murmured quietly. He nuzzled the column of her throat and placed a kiss against the curve between her neck and shoulder while he brought her body tighter against his._

_Zoe's body stilled as he continued to kiss the side of her neck, but he could feel her chest raise and fall with her harsh breaths._

_Something must have snapped in Zoe because the next thing he knew, she spun around in his arms and slapped him hard, which caused him to let her go._

"_Fuck you, Kyle!" Zoe shouted and then she was back in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck, attacking his mouth in an almost brutal kiss._

_He felt her little tongue invade his mouth and he ran his own tongue into hers. He gripped her behind her thighs and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling back a little from her, he stared into her eyes to gauge her receptiveness, and nipped her bottom lip with his teeth when he saw the desire in her eyes. He kissed her again as he walked them to the nearest couch and laid her down._

_Kyle came down on top of Zoe, between her legs, and grinded himself against her as he took her hands to pin her arms above her head. He loved the way her thighs tightened around his hips as she writhed against him._

_Shifting her hands into one of his, he brought his free hand down to feel her body. He cupped her right breast and rubbed her nipple with his thumb through the cotton of her sundress before snaking his hand down further to graze the band of her underwear. He didn't have to look to know she was wearing a simple pair of white bikini briefs. In a quick decision, he firmly gripped her underwear and ripped them off of her. Zoe gasped in his mouth as he tossed the remnants of her panties on the floor._

_She was sopping wet, creating a damp spot on the front of his jeans where his cock was straining to break free. He brought his hand to her bare pussy, and rubbed circles around her clit. She started moaning louder and he devoured her moans with even deeper kisses._

_His cock was getting really angry at him and was threatening to jizz in his pants before he could get inside Zoe, so Kyle reluctantly removed his hand from Zoe's little pussy to push his jeans and boxers down his hips. He stopped kissing Zoe to look into her eyes. He wanted to look at her as he plunged into her. She stared back at him with her huge honey brown eyes and licked her lips. Kyle gripped his cock in one hand and slowly dragged the head through Zoe's slit before positioning himself at her entrance._

"Kyle! What the fuck? Wake up!" a rude voice broke him out of his dream.

Kyle abruptly woke up, with the feel of his hand gripping his cock. He opened his eyes and saw Madison's face. He quickly let go of his dick and sat up to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Madison asked irritably.

"To the bathroom," Kyle grumbled back.

"I'm right here! You don't have to go in there to rub one out!" Madison complained.

Without bothering to answer her, he found his way to the unfamiliar bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat, leaned one arm against the wall behind the toilet, and wrapped his hand around his dick. He squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to bring back the dream, but the threads of it were already gone. Instead, he recalled every image he had of Zoe as he frantically stroked his cock. Zoe smiling, Zoe laughing, Zoe's tears. Until finally he came, ejaculating into the toilet.

* * *

The first day of rehearsal went really well. Kyle felt good to be back at work. He learned the theme of the season would be Freak Show a couple of days before Paleyfest, and he was really impressed with the whole production of the set(s) and the costumes.

That night he and Madison would be going to the rehearsal after party to get caught up with the rest of the principal cast and crew. It seemed like there was an after party for everything and he really didn't want to go. But Madison was insistent. He figured she was insisting because there hadn't been pictures of them on the internet for the last month.

When they arrived at the party, Madison told him to go get her a drink while she found a place where they can see and be seen. Rolling his eyes a little at her antics, Kyle made his way to the bar. As he approached the bar, he noticed a slender girl with long, light brown hair talking to the bartender, and he felt a twinge in his heart when the girl threw back her head and laughed at something the bartender said. _Zoe_.

Kyle felt his stomach flip, and he suddenly felt like a school boy approaching his crush for the first time. _Yeah, there's no denying it. I definitely don't think of Zoe as a little sister anymore,_ Kyle thought to himself.

Zoe hadn't noticed him yet, so he went right behind her and poked her in the ribs. Zoe jumped and turned around. When she saw him she smiled her beautiful smile and held out her arms.

"Kyle, you jerk! I was wondering when you would get here!" Zoe said happily.

Kyle wrapped Zoe in his arms and squeezed her tight. _This felt so right!_ Reluctantly he let her go, and gave her his most charming smile.

"Why are you here, punk?" Kyle asked using the nickname he gave her in season 1.

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" Zoe asked coyly.

"Nah, I guess you could stay," Kyle said before he was interrupted as Cordelia rushed up to them.

"Ahhhh! Zoe! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I've been texting you since I got to New Orleans!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Well, you know, I've been busy . . . doing stuff," Zoe responded with a little smirk.

"Well, I hope this 'stuff' you're doing is of the male variety! Ah hell, make it interesting and say it's of the female variety as well!" Cordelia joked.

Kyle was a little uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. He didn't like thinking about Zoe "doing stuff" with anyone, male or female. So, he turned towards the bartender to order Madison's drink as the ladies continued their conversation next to him.

Zoe turned to him as the bartender gave him Madison's drink.

"Oh, where's Madison?" Zoe asked a little dejectedly, apparently recognizing the drink in his hand wasn't his usual choice.

Kyle suddenly wanted to lie and tell Zoe that Madison wasn't with him. But what was the point? Madison was at the party, and Madison is who he would end up going back to the hotel with.

"She's over in the front room, saving us seats, where 'we could see and be seen'," Kyle mocked, which made Zoe laugh.

Cordelia looked on at their little exchange with an almost smug look on her face, and Kyle couldn't help but remember the last time he was at an after party with Cordelia. And the advice she gave him.

"Well ladies, I'll leave you two to catch up," Kyle said as he turned to walk away.

Before he made it to the front room, a small hand grabbed his arm. He turned back and saw it was Zoe.

"Wait. I wanted to say congratulations on your engagement," Zoe murmured. She gave him a small smile and reached up to give him a hug. He felt his heart pound as the feel of her small, soft body pressed tight against his.

When she drew back, he just knew she was going to give him a kiss on the cheek. Just when she turned her head toward him, he turned his head as well, and she grazed her lips against his lips before she realized he had turned his head. He heard her small gasp and knew she felt the same electrical current that ran through his body at the touch of her lips, and he gazed intently into her eyes. For a second, he saw yearning there before she dropped her gaze and stepped back. He wondered if she saw the yearning in his eyes too.

"I . . . I have to go," Zoe said and she turned away from him to walk back to Cordelia.

Kyle watched as she walked away, and then he saw Cordelia looking at him. She had her arms crossed and she had a huge smile on her face. Once Zoe made it to her, Cordelia put her arm around Zoe, and turned to the bartender. Kyle knew he looked like an idiot just standing there staring at the women and just when he was about to turn away to go back to Madison, Cordelia turned in his direction again, with that smug smile, and saluted him.


	4. Chapter 4

**ZPOV**

"Babe, are you almost there?" the guy asked as he continued to frantically thrust into her.

She was nowhere near "there", but wanting to get this over with, Zoe fake moaned and yelled, "Yes! Yes! Oooohhhh!" and rolled her eyes when not a second later she could feel the guy she was with tremble and climax into the condom.

She held him as he laid on top of her, cradling him between her thighs as he caught his breath, and stroked his back with one hand while the other hand was tangled in his messy blond hair.

After a few seconds he lifted himself slightly off of her to give her a kiss. Blue eyes locked onto her brown eyes, and she sighed, hoping her disappointment wasn't so obvious.

"That was really good," the guy murmured, and came down close to nuzzle her neck.

Not wanting to go for round 2, Zoe squirmed underneath him and gave a little laugh.

"Hey, quit it! I have to go," Zoe said and gave him a kiss to soften her rejection. She finally managed to untangle herself from the guy and she started looking around for her clothes. Her clothes were scattered all throughout the hotel room. The guy was sitting up in bed watching her as she got dressed. He really was cute and he had a really nice body. He even had dimples. He sort of reminded her of a young Brad Pitt. But, he was still a substitute for who she really wanted. At any rate, she really should try to remember his name.

Misty had introduced the guy to Zoe at the rehearsal party for American Horror Story after she had a few drinks. So with the loud music and her buzz going, she couldn't recall his name. But they did hit it off. She did remember that his father was one of the major bigwigs who ran the MGM Grand in Las Vegas. He was funny, charming, rich, and good looking. What more could a girl want? Unfortunately for Zoe, her heart was stolen long ago by a devil . . . a devil who had messy blond curls and intense dark brown, almost black, eyes.

After their almost kiss when she congratulated him on his engagement, Zoe didn't get another glimpse of Kyle until the end of the party. Well if truth be told, Zoe was avoiding Kyle because she knew he would be with Madison, and since Zoe was not under contract for season 4, she didn't have to put up with Madison's bitchiness anymore. So when Zoe did see Kyle at the end of the party, she knew she was right in avoiding him because Kyle and Madison were in a heated make out session.

Maybe that's why Zoe let the guy take her back to his hotel room. She didn't know. But she did know that she really wasn't into one night stands, and she already regretted it. Besides, she already had a couple of booty calls with guys that she's known forever and who didn't want anything more from her than she was willing to give. One night stands always had the potential of turning into something more, and Zoe wasn't sure if she was ready to open her heart to someone new.

"Can I see you again?" the guy asked as she grabbed her purse, looking through it to get her keys.

Zoe looked at him, not knowing what to say. He must have noticed her hesitation and her "deer caught in the headlights" look, because he grinned and held up his hands.

"Hey, no pressure! I just really like you a lot, Zoe."

"I like you a lot too, uh . . ." Zoe stammered, which caused him to laugh out loud.

"Dylan. My name's Dylan," he said with a grin that had his dimples winking at her.

Embarrassed, Zoe gave him a little smile and walked over to him, "Dylan, sorry. My life is too complicated right now. Maybe another time."

Dylan took her hand when she got close to him, and gave her a boyish smile.

"Yeah, I get it. But if you ever want to, I don't know, just hang out or grab a coffee, you can call me," he said as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'll remember that," Zoe said and leaned down to give him a kiss goodbye.

As she was about to pull away, Dylan tightened his hold on her hand, looked into her eyes, and said, "And if there's ever a next time, I'll make sure you cum for real".

* * *

Zoe was headed towards the main set for American Horror Story: Freak Show. Ryan had invited her to come see everything and he said he wanted to talk to her. Since it was her day off from shooting her movie, she decided to see how the new set looked. She was also interested in seeing the costumes and special effect makeup since most of the cast would be the "freaks" in the freak show.

When Zoe arrived, she was super impressed with the set. It looked very authentic to the time period, which she believed was in the '50s. Waving 'hi' to familiar crew members, Zoe looked around until she spotted Queenie and Nan.

"Zoe!" both girls exclaimed together and ran towards her when they noticed her.

"Hi, guys," Zoe said as she gave each girl a hug.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" Queenie asked with a smile, "Did you decide to come back for season 4?"

"I had the day off and Ryan invited me to come check out the set. He said he needed to talk to me too," Zoe explained.

"There you are Zoe!" Ryan said from behind her, interrupting the little reunion. "Come on, let's go to my office. You can catch up with the girls later and they could give you a tour."

Zoe smiled as she turned towards Ryan, gave the girls a little wave, and said, "I'll find you guys later."

Once they got to Ryan's office, Zoe was thankful for the air conditioning. It wasn't exactly HOT, hot since it was mid-April, but New Orleans was still very humid.

Zoe sat on the couch while Ryan chose to sit in the chair adjacent to the couch. Ryan made small talk, asking her about her movie, asking how her sister Norma (who was also an actress) was doing, and asking how she's been since filming for season 3 wrapped up.

Then Ryan got down to business.

"Look Zoe, I know you'll be filming your movie for a while, but what do you say about making a guest appearance in a couple of episodes? It would only take 3 maybe 4 days tops to shoot".

Zoe loved working for Ryan and she really loved American Horror Story, so it would be so easy to just agree. But she didn't like working with Madison, and as much as she wanted to work with Kyle again, she knew Madison came with the territory.

Seeing that Zoe didn't answer right away, Ryan went into full on sales mode, "It would be great! Your character is an innocent young girl who attends the freak show. One of the performers spots you in the crowd and immediately falls in love. Knowing that you will be leaving after the show is over, the performer lures you away because he sees that you're attracted to him, and kidnaps you. He then thinks that in order to force you to stay with the show he needs to mutilate you to turn you into a freak. But his experiment fails and you end up dying. What do you think?"

Intrigued, Zoe asked, "Who is playing the performer? Kyle?"

Ryan laughed and said, "You know me too well! I love the chemistry you guys have! But, no, it's not going to be Kyle. I don't want to over use the pairing because I'm crossing my fingers that I'll have both of you back for season 5. I'm actually bringing back Luke from season 3 to be the performer. Is that ok?"

A little disappointed that if she took the job she wouldn't be working directly with Kyle, but liking the storyline, Zoe said, "Yeah, actually, I think I could make this work out!"

"Great! I'll have someone get the paperwork ready now, so come by my office before you leave. Luke is around somewhere so you might as well get reacquainted with him. I want you to build the same chemistry with him that you have with Kyle," Ryan said as he stood up to walk her out of his office.

Little did he know chemistry isn't something that you build. You either have it or you don't. But, she thought of herself as a pretty good actress, so she figured she could fake it until she makes it.

* * *

After touring the set and checking out the costumes, Zoe found herself in the caterer's tent with Cordelia, Misty, and Queenie. She had missed them so much! It was just like old times! After they filled their plates they walked over to the common room to sit down and eat. As Zoe sat down, she lifted her eyes to scan the room when she felt someone staring. Across the room her eyes locked with the intense brown eyes that have been haunting her dreams for the past 3, almost 4, years.

Zoe slowly smiled and gave a little wave. Kyle smiled back at her, and it looked like he was going to get up and walk towards her, but just then Madison stood in front of Kyle, blocking Zoe's view. Zoe watched as it looked like they were having an argument. Then Kyle took Madison's hand and brought her into his lap, where she sat pouting. Zoe looked away when she saw Kyle whispering something in Madison's ear.

"Girl, you got it bad!" Queenie remarked.

"What? I don't know what you mean," Zoe said with a little laugh.

Cordelia and Misty gave her knowing looks, and then Cordelia said, "Zoe, I'm surprised you haven't gotten pregnant yet with all the eye-fucking that goes on between you and Kyle."

"Wait, what? Eye-fucking? Kyle's just my friend!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I think the lady protests too much," Misty teased and gave Queenie a high five when Queenie laughed and held up her hand.

Zoe rolled her eyes at the ladies, and then she noticed Luke walking into the common room with his food.

"Oh, there's Luke. Ryan said I should get reacquainted since my scenes are going to be with him. I'll catch you guys later," Zoe said as she picked up her plate and walked towards Luke.

Luke noticed Zoe walking towards him and he gave her a little smile.

"Hey Luke, do you mind if I sit with you?" Zoe asked him with a smile of her own.

"Sure. Ryan told me that you were going to be 'my love' for this season. Do you think Spencer will mind?" Luke joked.

Zoe laughed at the joke, but felt uncomfortable trying to come up with a response.

They found an empty table, and just started talking. Zoe found that he was really easy to talk to, and she found him cute and endearing, but she just didn't think there was any chemistry between them. _Ah well, it can't happen with every pairing_, Zoe thought to herself.

Zoe was so caught up in her conversation with Luke that she didn't even notice Kyle and Madison walk up to them.

"Zoe, welcome back!" Kyle said and smiled.

Zoe felt the tension coming from Madison, but she still stood up to give Kyle a hug.

"It's good to be back," Zoe said as she hugged Kyle. Then she quickly broke away, fearing Madison would stick a knife in her back.

"Madison, hi, it's good to see you again," Zoe said and approached her to give her a hug as well.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Zoe. Looks like we'll be seeing you again since you agreed to do a couple of episodes," Madison said after they hugged.

Luke, thankfully, came to Zoe's rescue because the tension that Zoe was feeling was thick enough to cut.

"Well guys, I'm going to have to take Zoe away. Ryan really wants us to build a good rapport since we'll be filming our scenes in a couple of days. See you guys later," Luke said as he stood up and took Zoe's hand to pull her away.

"See you guys later," Zoe threw over her shoulder. What she saw in Kyle's eyes made her own eyes tear up. Kyle looked at her as if she betrayed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**ZPOV**

Zoe had to work on her movie for a couple of days, but she promised Ryan that she had already talked to the director about taking a few days off to film her scenes for American Horror Story. The director wasn't too happy, but he allowed it since Zoe was one of the most unproblematic actresses he's ever worked with.

After parking her car at the car port near the set, Zoe went to go find Luke. She was taking a crash course on her character and she needed him to run lines with her since they would be filming the next day.

She found him outside, playing basketball with some of the guys from the crew. It looked like he was playing in between takes because he was mostly still in costume. His character was a fire-eater in the freak show. In Zoe's opinion, a fire-eater wasn't that much of a freak, but she guessed in the '50s fire-eating _was_ kind of freaky.

"Whooo Hoooo! AND One!" Zoe cheered. She really wasn't into the game. She just wanted to catch Luke's attention.

Luke looked over when he heard her and laughed. He turned to the guys to tell them he was out, grabbed a towel, and walked over to her.

"Zoe, what's up?" Luke asked as he wiped off the sweat from his face.

"Since you're not busy, I was wondering if you could run lines with me?" Zoe asked sweetly as she batted her eyes.

Luke laughed at her, and said, "Sure, might as well get used to you since I will be kidnapping and maiming you tomorrow!"

They walked over to a nearby picnic table and sat across from each other. Zoe came prepared and took out her script and an extra script for Luke in case he needed it.

Normally, the cast would sit down together to have a table reading, and then a rehearsal, before filming. But since Zoe came on board later than the rest of the cast, and had a much shorter time to film, she pretty much had to catch up on her own.

They went over the scene when the performer lures Zoe's character away. The scene was written as a seduction gone wrong, so chemistry and timing were really important. They went through the lines once, and once more without the scripts. Looking into Luke's eyes and acting like she was in love, was a little strange for Zoe. Deep down Zoe knew they really couldn't pull off the intense chemistry she had with Kyle, but at least she and Luke got the timing down.

"Hey Luke, they need you in makeup," a familiar voice called out.

_Kyle_. Zoe tried so hard not to think about him for the past few months, and especially when she heard that he and Madison were engaged.

It's been almost 4 years since she first met him, and she thought her school girl crush would have gone away by now. She knew he thought of her as a little sister. At 27 to her 19, she knew he would never look at her the way she wanted him to. Unless they were filming a scene.

Season 3 was almost unbearable because of the three-way relationship aspect of their storyline. As much as she wanted to be friends with Madison, she couldn't. Madison was fake nice to Zoe, so Zoe returned the favor. Zoe had to admit she especially liked filming the scene when she had to "force" Kyle to kiss her, and she stuck her tongue in Kyle's mouth while she stared Madison down. Alas, Madison had the last laugh because she could stick her tongue in Kyle's mouth whenever she wanted to, and not just because it's scripted.

"Oh, sure, I'll be right over," Luke replied, "Zoe, we got this. I'm so glad you're my screen partner! See you tomorrow!"

Zoe watched as Luke walked away, and she smiled at Kyle when Kyle started walking over towards her. She noticed he didn't smile back which made her own smile falter.

Kyle sat next to her, straddled the bench seat, and faced her. It seemed like something was bothering him.

"Why aren't you in costume?" Zoe asked.

"I'm done filming for the day," Kyle said quietly.

"Where's Madison?" Zoe didn't really care, but she was trying to make conversation.

"She's filming offsite today," Kyle said looking down at his hands which were gripping the bench seat.

"How was Coachella?" Zoe couldn't help but ask after seeing all the pictures of Kyle and Madison together at the festival on the internet. Seeing those pictures hurt, more than she thought it would.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders and said, "Coachella was fun". He turned to look at the picnic table and noticed the scripts that she and Luke left there.

"Do you still need help running lines?" Kyle asked with the first hint of emotion since he sat next to her.

Finally treading on more comfortable ground, Zoe grinned, and said, "Sure".

She wanted to go through her lines without using the script, so she turned towards Kyle as she straddled the bench seat as well. He picked up one of the scripts and quickly read through it before looking at her.

Zoe closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to get into character. When she opened her eyes, Kyle was still staring at her with a soft smile curling his lips.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Alice. What's your's?"

"Charlie. Can I show you something, Alice?"

[_Takes Alice's hand and brings her to the back stage area._] Zoe was a little startled when Kyle took one of her hands in his. It was in the subtext of the script, but she wasn't ready for the butterflies that acted up in her stomach at his touch. She and Luke hadn't physically acted out the scene but now she remembered that Kyle was somewhat of a method actor, so of course he would act out the parts of the scene that he could. She noticed how warm and firm his hand felt, and she was conscious of how small her own hand felt inside of his. Zoe wet her lips with her tongue and continued with her lines.

[_Alice looks around at the props and costumes_]

"This is amazing!"

"You're amazing," Kyle said the first part of the line and scooted a little closer to her, "Alice, what was your favorite part of the show?"

[_Alice blushes_] Zoe knew the blush that spread from her chest to her cheeks was real. Kyle had said the line in a husky, seductive voice, even if the question was completely innocuous.

"Watching you. I have always been fascinated by fire and watching you tame it, then actually _eat_ it, was truly the most stunning thing I have ever seen in my life," Zoe said the line softly and gazed into Kyle's eyes.

It wasn't hard to act like she was in love with him, because it wasn't too far from the truth for her. It didn't help that he stared back at her as if he loved her too. Zoe reminded herself that it was because the character he was currently acting out needed to look at her like he was in love. But for a few seconds she allowed herself to believe that Kyle was looking at her that way because he wanted to, not because it was in the script.

[_Charlie leans down close to Alice until their faces are only a couple of inches apart_] Zoe's breath caught in her throat when Kyle brought his face close to her's.

"Have you ever played with fire?" Kyle practically whispered the line against her lips.

"No . . .," Zoe murmured the line, and closed her eyes when Kyle moved in to kiss her.

She had kissed Kyle before, always during filming and sometimes during rehearsals. Somehow this was different. Kyle's lips were gentle against her lips, almost as if he was asking permission to kiss her. Then his kiss turned more passionate, aggressive even, and Zoe felt her body respond. Her thighs unconsciously gripped the bench she was straddling, and she felt moisture build between her thighs when Kyle gripped her waist and brought her closer to his body. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but he grabbed them, and brought them behind her back. He gripped her wrists hard and pressed her hands into the small of her back until she couldn't move.

Kyle pulled away from their kiss and looked intently into her eyes. Their breathing was harsh and heavy as they looked at each other.

"You're mine," Kyle said harshly and tightened his grip around Zoe's wrists even further.

Suddenly their trance was broken by the sound of someone clapping.

"You guys kill me!" Ryan said.

Kyle abruptly let Zoe go and swung around to face Ryan. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck as he gave Ryan a sheepish smile.

"Luke's in makeup so I decided to fill in for him since Zoe needed help with her lines".

Zoe was still trying to compose herself. '_You're mine.'_ _How could I forget that was in the script?_ Zoe asked herself bitterly. That was the line Luke's character says as he ties Alice's hands together so she can't escape. Putting on a smile Zoe swung around to face Ryan too.

"How did I do?" Zoe asked lightly.

"You did great! Now just bring that intensity and passion when we film tomorrow. Kyle, you did good during filming today, but after seeing you here, I know you could do better. Even though we're a little behind schedule, I want to re-film your scene and I want you to also bring the intensity and passion you just showed right now. Great job you two! You just inspired me to write something for you guys for season 5, so you both better not be planning to be in any movies until I have you both under contract for next season!" Ryan said, leaving the two young people sitting at the picnic table thinking the same thing. _How the fuck am I going to get through this?_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers and an especially BIG Thank You to my reviewers. I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long, but I'm losing motivation. Please don't let that stop you from reading and/or reviewing! I do plan to finish this story, and I already have the rest of the chapters outlined. I probably won't be posting as quickly as I did last week, but I do plan on finishing the story probably by next weekend. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**ZPOV**

"You _have_ to go, Zoe," Queenie begged over the phone, "Everyone will be there!"

Zoe wasn't in the mood to go to Ryan's party, especially since she would be filming the next day. She was still a little shaken up from what happened between her and Kyle earlier that day. _I'm such an idiot_. Zoe berated herself. _I can't keep holding on to Kyle, waiting and hoping he'll break up with Madison and see me as more than a little sister._

"Besides, we need to find you a man so you could get over Kyle," Queenie said slyly.

Zoe laughed and said, "You are such a bitch".

"But you love me," Queenie responded.

Ryan's party wasn't only a cast party. Other people would be there, from actors to musicians. _Maybe I do need a distraction_, Zoe thought, and said, "Okay, fine. Pick me up in an hour."

"Yes! Oooh, girl, we're going to be breaking necks tonight!" Queenie exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

Zoe took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She decided to wear a short, red, backless, halter top dress with black ankle boots. She decided to only wear mascara and red lipstick and to leave her hair down.

Queenie was punctual and was at her door exactly an hour later. Queenie was wearing a black maxi dress with embellished flip flops, and she wore huge silver hoop earrings to complete her outfit.

"Hey, baby doll! Need a ride?" Queenie said as Zoe walked to the car.

Zoe grinned, finally feeling excited about going out, and said, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Ryan's New Orleans house was both opulent and majestic. Exactly what you would expect to see in a Louisiana plantation mansion. When Queenie and Zoe arrived the party was already in full swing. The cast and crew for American Horror Story were there, as well as many of the cast for Glee. There were also a lot of musicians, socialites, producers, and what appeared to be groupies.

_I wonder where Kyle is_, Zoe thought. _Stop it! Wherever he is, he's with Madison!_ Zoe immediately reminded herself. Determined to have a good time, Zoe put on her best smile and followed Queenie to a sitting area where Cordelia and Misty were sitting.

While Zoe was chatting with Misty, a guy approached her with a drink in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you looked thirsty," the guy said to Zoe.

Zoe took the drink, smiled, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Eric. And you're Zoe," he said with a smile of his own.

Eric was decent looking, not exactly cute, but still attractive. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, but what kept Zoe's attention was his smile. No dimples, but his lips curled charmingly. He looked a lot older than her, maybe in his early 30's, but age never bothered her.

Zoe took a sip of her drink, "Rum and coke, thanks."

"Would you like to take a walk with me? We could get some fresh air on the balcony."

Zoe looked at Misty, and Misty gave her an encouraging smile and nudged her.

"Sure," Zoe said and got up.

Eric placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to one of the French doors that led to the balcony outside. The view from there was beautiful. The air was warm and sultry, and the music from the house drifted softly outside. They talked and laughed, and Eric made sure Zoe's drink cup was never empty.

Zoe was having a good time, and she knew she was buzzed. Eric was whispering something in her ear, when suddenly Zoe started to feel strange. She felt a tingle start at her upper thighs, crawl up her pussy, warm her lower abdomen, and spread over her tits. She started to feel hot and she found herself panting. _I know I'm not drunk_, Zoe thought dazedly. _I only had 3 drinks for fuck's sake!_

Zoe's vision started to blur and the tingle thing repeated itself over and over. She closed her eyes to try to focus, but didn't protest when she felt Eric take her by the waist and start leading her away. She knew they were still outside, and she opened her eyes when she sensed they were in the area where the cars were parked. She tried to tell Eric she didn't want to go anywhere and she tried to move her body to get out of Eric's arms. But she was lethargic, and all she could focus on was the tingle that seemed to get stronger and stronger with every pass it made over her body. She could hear blood rushing in her ears, and her vision was still blurry so she kept her eyes closed.

Vaguely, she heard another voice call out her name, but she couldn't respond. Eric was walking her over to where Zoe assumed his car was parked. Suddenly, Eric dropped her, and she fell to the ground, stunned. She heard an argument, but couldn't focus enough to pay attention to what was going on. She blacked out for a bit and the next thing she knew, she was being picked up and carried. Her body was on fire, and she rhythmically squeezed her thighs together to try to relieve the ache. She felt the arms around her tighten, and she turned her head towards a firm chest, and breathed deeply. Big mistake. Eric, or whoever was carrying her, smelled wonderful, which increased the pleasure/pain that was coursing through her body.

Zoe felt herself being lowered into a car. She opened her eyes and gasped. _Kyle_. He quickly pulled the seat belt across her body and buckled her in. She squeezed her eyes shut again as the tingle thing swept over her again. She heard him get into the driver's side and start the car. She was aware enough to notice Madison wasn't in the car with them, but then the tingle thing happened again, stronger this time, and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out loud.

"Where are you staying?" Kyle asked.

Zoe tried to respond, but couldn't focus enough to make words come out.

Kyle took her face in his hands, and said, "Zoe, look at me. Focus on my eyes. That's it. Where are you staying?"

Zoe looked into Kyle's eyes, and focused. His eyes were so intense and so concerned that for a moment she was able to stay coherent. At least long enough to tell him where she was staying. Then she had to close her eyes again and turn away from him as she was overcome again.

She must have blacked out because it only felt like a couple of seconds before they made it to her front door. She didn't remember Kyle taking her out of the car or carrying her. She amazingly still had her clutch and Kyle set her down on the porch swing while he took her clutch from her, took her keys out, and opened the front door. Then he was back lifting her in his arms again, and he brought her inside.

He found his way to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Zoe immediately rolled over and slipped her hand between her thighs. She started rocking softly, but the more she rocked the more her body was on fire. _What's happening to me?_ Zoe groaned.

"Zoe, drink this. It's water," Kyle said as he sat next to her. Zoe opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She didn't even notice that Kyle left the room to get her the water. It seemed she was floating in and out of awareness with the throbbing of her body the only constant.

Kyle helped her up and she drank the water thirstily, but it did nothing for the fever burning through her, and she whimpered as she lay back down on the bed. Embarrassed but unable to help herself she slipped her hands between her legs again and she could feel how wet she was.

Zoe felt the bed shift as Kyle started to get up. Panicking, Zoe opened her eyes, and grabbed Kyle's hand to pull him back down on the bed.

"Help me . . . please . . . help me," Zoe begged. She tried to look into his eyes, but the heat came on stronger than before and she felt tears gathering in her eyes. She closed her eyes again, and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Then she felt the bed shift again as Kyle leaned over her. She vaguely noticed she was undressed, but she didn't know how that happened. She must have blacked out again. She felt Kyle's skin against her own and she knew he was undressed as well. She decided she didn't care how they got that way because the pulsing ache in her pussy was unbearable and she knew she would go crazy if the blazing heat coursing through her body wasn't taken care of.

Kyle spread her body out beneath him, and finally kissed her. His tongue slipped in and out of her mouth, and Zoe heard him groan. He then moved down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked deeply, while squeezing her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Zoe was now officially out of her mind in lust. If she thought she was burning up before, her body now felt like it was incinerating.

"Oh God! Please help me! I'm dying!" Zoe cried out.

Kyle's mouth left Zoe's nipple with an audible pop, and he grabbed her face between his hands. Zoe's eyes opened to lock onto his dark brown eyes. When he was assured Zoe was focused on him, he took Zoe's hands and pinned them above her head. Zoe couldn't handle it anymore and she started writhing uncontrollably underneath Kyle's weight when she felt his erection throbbing against her thigh. Kyle shifted himself between her thighs until he was positioned where Zoe needed him most.

Finally, with no warning, Kyle thrust hard into Zoe, and Zoe yelped when his cock slid all the way in, and tapped against her cervix. Zoe felt Kyle's muscles tense as he held himself still above her.

Kyle buried his head in the crook of Zoe's neck, and Zoe heard him murmur, "I'm so sorry, Zoe. I can't . . . I don't want to hurt you . . . I just . . . I've been wanting you for so long."

Then Kyle started pounding hard into Zoe. There was no gentleness to the way he fucked her. Kyle hammered relentlessly, and Zoe could feel her body moving up the bed with the force of Kyle's thrusts until her head was banging against the headboard of her bed. Zoe moaned loudly as the pleasure/pain of Kyle's assault finally pushed her over the edge, and she screamed with her climax. Finally her body seemed to find peace because with her climax the fever she was suffering from seemed to die down.

Kyle was softly kissing her face, her cheeks, her jaw, her eyes, and was still moving in and out of her but a lot more gently. He must have come too because Zoe could feel his cock twitching inside of her with the after shocks of his climax.

Zoe turned her head to capture his lips with her own. As Kyle kissed her back, Zoe started to feel the tingle thing happening again and she knew the fever was back. She broke away from the kiss and looked at Kyle with tear-filled stricken eyes.

Kyle grabbed her face, looked intently in her eyes and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**KPOV**

Kyle sat in the rocking chair facing the bed. He was watching Zoe sleep. He thought he would be exhausted after their multiple romps, but his mind would not shut down. _I'm officially a cheater_, Kyle thought.

Zoe stirred a little in her sleep, and Kyle's body reacted, ready to go for round 4. But then she settled down again. He forced his cock to stand down. Zoe needed sleep more than she needed him rutting in her again.

It was now around 3am. Madison would probably be sleeping off the effects of all of the alcohol she had drunk at the party. Kyle had put her in a cab with her sister, who thank God was still sober. Madison's sister was visiting for a few days and she told him to go ahead and enjoy the party and that she would take care of Madison.

When the cab had left, he noticed a couple in the parking area. Something seemed off about the girl the guy was half dragging, half carrying, and when he strained his eyes a little more to see them in the dark, he noticed the girl was Zoe. He called out her name and when she didn't respond, he jogged over to them.

What he saw upon closer examination made him see red. Zoe was drugged. He pulled the guy away from Zoe and pushed him up against a car. The guy pushed Kyle back, and started yelling at Kyle. But Kyle was in no mood to entertain the guy, so he punched him hard in the jaw, and watched as the guy's eyes rolled back and he fell forward onto the ground.

Once Kyle had Zoe in his car and he was able to see how she was reacting to whatever drug the guy gave her, Kyle realized the drug was an aphrodisiac. And a powerful one by the looks of things. _Shit! Shit! Should I take her to the hospital?_ Kyle questioned himself. But when he heard Zoe try to stifle her moan, he made up his mind and he knew he was a bastard.

Kyle absently pulled at his hair with one hand as he continued to watch Zoe sleep. He didn't want their first time to be this way. He didn't want their first time to be while he was engaged and while Zoe was under the influence of an aphrodisiac. But he couldn't stop himself. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he would have stopped if his conscious had spoken up sooner.

_What am I going to do?_ Kyle knew he really fucked up. He was in love with Zoe. He had suspected it during season 3, but didn't fully realize it until he saw Zoe going over her lines with Luke. Kyle was upset when he found out that Ryan had paired Zoe up with Luke. It had never occurred to him that Zoe would be someone else's love interest in the show. For some reason he assumed Ryan understood that Zoe was his.

Kyle thought back to the previous weekend. In an attempt to distract himself, he and Madison flew back to California to go to Coachella for the weekend. They liked the same music and the atmosphere was always fun. For the few days they were in Coachella, Kyle thought he could be happy with Madison. He and Madison didn't fight, he enjoyed her company, and he didn't even mind all the paparazzi taking pictures of them.

Madison's sister decided to come with them when they flew back to New Orleans. Kyle found himself thinking about Zoe again as soon as their plane hit the tarmac. _If I'm supposed to be in love with Madison, why do I always think of Zoe?_ Kyle had asked himself as he picked out their luggage from baggage claim. Then he went to work the next day, and saw Zoe with Luke. The truth hit him in the gut. He was in love with Zoe.

Kyle still didn't know what he was going to do about the clusterfuck he created by falling in love and sleeping with Zoe. Getting up from the rocking chair, Kyle stretched, then walked over to the bed. He didn't want to leave Zoe. If he was going to be damned the next day, then he might as well fall asleep for the first, and probably the last, time with the woman he loved.

Lifting the sheets, Kyle slid into bed, and pulled Zoe's slight form into his body. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head, and fell into a deep sleep. His last thought being, _I'm finally home._

* * *

Bright sunlight threatened to disrupt his peaceful slumber. Kyle blinked his eyes open and for a second he thought the previous night's events were another one of his dreams. Then his eyes focused on the girl in his arms, and he smiled softly. Zoe was still asleep. Her plump, pink lips were slightly parted and Kyle couldn't resist leaning down to give her a kiss. Instinctively, her lips moved with his, but then her mouth went slack as sleep pulled her down again.

Kyle sighed, feeling content and happy, until he remembered Madison.

_Fuck! Fuck!_ Kyle slowly slipped out of bed and pulled the covers over Zoe. He knew he was a coward for leaving while Zoe was still asleep, but he had bigger dragons to slay. He still didn't know what he was going to say to Madison. All he knew was that having spent one night with Zoe was not enough for him. He wanted more.

* * *

As Kyle walked into his and Madison's suite, he noticed that Madison was awake, sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Her sister wasn't with her, which meant she had already left and was probably in her own suite.

"Where were you?" Madison asked irritably.

Kyle didn't answer her right away, and walked over to her so he could sit beside her. He decided during the car ride over to the hotel that he was finally going to be honest with himself and with Madison.

"Madison . . . we need to talk."

Madison set her coffee cup down and frowned at him.

"So, talk," she demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Kyle looked into Madison's eyes and took the plunge, "I'm not in love with you anymore. I want to call off our engagement. The truth is, I haven't been in love with you for a long time."

Tears welled in Madison's eyes, and her bottom lip started to tremble. This time Kyle knew her tears were real and not a ploy to try to get her own way.

"Is it something I did or is there someone else?" Madison asked as her voice cracked with the weight of her tears.

Kyle hesitated, then said, "There's someone else."

Madison's eyes hardened, her face turned red, and the tremble of her lip stilled.

"You fucking asshole!" She screamed and slapped him hard.

Kyle expected her to slap him, but he didn't expect her to follow her slap with a punch. Her punch landed on his nose and he felt blood start to drip down. Luckily she wasn't strong enough to actually break his nose.

"Stop it!" Kyle yelled while he grabbed her hands to prevent her from hitting him again.

Madison was yelling in frustration and she was struggling to free her hands but Kyle was too strong. Before Kyle knew what Madison was going to do, she had leaned close to him and bit him hard on the shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood.

"You fucking bitch!" Kyle yelled as he stood up and pushed Madison away from him.

He was headed to the bathroom to assess the damage, when Madison ran after him and hugged him from behind. Kyle struggled to be free from her, but she held on tight.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I love you!" Madison cried, "Please! Let's talk about this!"

Kyle stood still. He was breathing harshly from anger and frustration, and his hands were clenched into fists. Finally Kyle calmed down enough to turn around in Madison's arms so he could face her. He was still angry, but he felt like their conversation wasn't over. He wanted this break to be as clean as possible with a mutual understanding because they all had to work together on the show. In fact, they were due to be on set in a few hours.

Madison looked up at him with her arms still around his waist. He could tell she was thinking of something to say to convince him to stay with her.

"Kyle . . . I love you. I know you haven't been in love with me for a while, but I can't let you go. You're the only thing in my life that's real! I'm not asking you to love me back. I'm just asking you to stay with me. Please," Madison begged.

"What are you saying? You're asking me to stay with you even though I don't love you anymore? What about my feelings?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"I'm willing to . . . share," Madison said reluctantly, "I know lots of couples with open marriages."

"Wait, what? You still think I want to marry you?" Kyle almost laughed.

"Yes, please . . . I know you're not in love with me now, but at one time you did love me, right? We can be good together. Didn't you have fun in Coachella? It can be like that all the time. Please, I need you," Madison said passionately as she slid down to her knees, "I need you . . ."

Bewildered, Kyle watched as Madison fumbled with the button of his jeans. With renewed anger, Kyle pushed Madison away again, "No! Don't you get it. I'm in love with someone else!" And he turned away from her to walk towards the bathroom again. He needed to take care of the bite on his shoulder. However, what Madison said next made the blood run cold in his veins, and he knew his chances of being with Zoe had slipped from his grasp.

"Kyle! Don't forget I have connections in the industry. My aunt will bury you and your little slut, Zoe!" Madison yelled and Kyle stopped in his tracks when he heard Zoe's name.

Kyle turned to face Madison with a look of fury on his face, but before he could say anything Madison smirked and said, "Yeah, I know it's that bitch Zoe. I'm not stupid. Especially since you moaned her name in your sleep the other night. So you listen to me, Kyle Spencer. If you don't go through with this wedding, I will make sure you and Zoe never work in Hollywood again. I may not have a lot of pull, but you can bet your ass that my aunt does. But hey, I'm willing to be nice. When we get married, I will agree to have an open marriage. As long as you're discreet and you act like you love me in public. Got it?"

Kyle had never been so angry in his life. He could handle any abuse Madison threw his way, but she was threatening Zoe's career. Kyle knew he would do anything to make sure Madison never did anything that would jeopardize Zoe's future. So with a heavy heart, Kyle nodded his agreement, escaped into the bathroom, and felt his tears of frustration and sadness fall from his eyes as he leaned against the bathroom door.

* * *

Kyle knew he was avoiding Zoe. He was still feeling out of sorts from everything that had happened. _Fuck my life_, Kyle thought to himself for the hundredth time since he agreed to Madison's ultimatum. Yet as much as he tried to avoid Zoe, he was drawn to her. He was always drawn to her, even before he knew he was in love with her.

He was in between takes, and luckily Madison was filming off site again. Kyle found himself searching for Zoe, and he found her while she was filming. He stood next to Ryan behind the camera and watched the scene. Ryan normally let his assistant directors film, but since Zoe would only be filming for 3 days and coming back for reshoots for 1 day, Ryan wanted to be the one to direct so that the results would be exactly how he wanted them to be.

_She's so beautiful_, Kyle thought as he watched Zoe work. He felt his heart pump as images of their night together flashed through his mind. He didn't regret sleeping with Zoe, but he did regret the circumstances. He wanted to make love to her for real, and while she was fully conscious of her decision. Not because her body was under the influence and forcing her to be with him.

Now that he thought about it, Kyle really didn't know how Zoe felt about him. He suddenly felt panic at the thought that Zoe didn't like him in that way. She was only 19. He was almost 8 years older than her. What if she thought of him as an older brother? That would only make sense, since he had thought of her as a little sister during season 1. Kyle grimaced as that thought left a bad taste in his mouth. He needed to talk to Zoe, and he resented the fact that he knew they wouldn't be able to have this conversation until they were done filming for the day.

Kyle watched as Luke and Zoe kissed in the scene, and he felt his fists curl. He knew the kiss was scripted, but it still didn't make him feel any less jealous. Yeah, he was still angry at Ryan for pairing Zoe up with Luke.

"Cut!" Ryan yelled, which startled Kyle from his dark musings.

Zoe and Luke broke away from the kiss, and Zoe finally spotted him next to Ryan. She gave him a radiant smile, and he felt his own lips curl up. _She's not mad at me_, Kyle thought relieved.

"Okay, you two, let's start back at the top. Zoe, I need more passion!" Ryan said.

Not wanting to watch Luke kiss Zoe again, Kyle left, but not before catching sight of Zoe. She looked confused so he winked and smiled at her again. _I love you_, Kyle thought as he finally turned away.


	8. Chapter 8

**KPOV**

Kyle was waiting for Zoe in his trailer. He had texted her to meet him there when she was done filming for the day. He had all day to think about what he would say to Zoe, but now that the moment was near, he was at a loss for words. Mostly he just wanted to see her and make sure she was okay.

He walked over to the door and opened it when he heard someone knock. "Zoe," he said with a smile, "Come in".

Zoe smiled back at him and walked into his trailer. She sat herself down on the couch and took off her shoes.

"Sorry, my feet are killing me!" She said as she rubbed her feet.

"Here let me do that," Kyle said as he sat on the other end of the couch and brought her feet into his lap. He took one of her feet into his hands. He never realized how dainty her feet were. As he rubbed her feet, Zoe laid her head back on the couch and groaned. Kyle felt his dick twitch reflexively at the sound. The urge to bring Zoe's feet closer to his aching cock was strong, and he bit his bottom lip as he imagined how that would feel.

"So what did you want to talk about?," Zoe asked softly.

"How are you?" Kyle asked.

"Tired, but I feel good," Zoe replied with a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Kyle asked as he rubbed circles into the arch of her feet.

Zoe blushed and Kyle knew she was embarrassed. She pulled her feet away from him and sat up.

"Kyle . . . I'm so sorry! I know you're engaged and I never meant to put you in that position-" Zoe stammered.

Kyle scooted closer to her and took her hands into his.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't put me in any position I didn't want to be in," Kyle said cheekily.

Catching onto his humor, Zoe stared into his eyes and gave him a half smile.

"So what do we do now?" Zoe whispered.

This was the question Kyle had been dreading. _What_ do _we do now?_ Kyle knew what _he_ wanted to do but he didn't even know how Zoe felt about him.

"That depends on you. Tell me how you really felt about last night," Kyle said and looked into her eyes trying to see if he could look right into her soul.

Zoe bit her bottom lip, and looked down. Probably trying to avoid his gaze. He lowered his head to try to get her to look at him again. She peeked at him and rolled her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to let her off the hook.

Huffing out a breath, Zoe finally said, "Fine! I liked it, okay?"

"Did you like it because it was me?" Kyle asked and held his breath.

Zoe let out a nervous laugh. "Don't be a jerk! You have to know how I feel about you. It's obvious to everyone else."

At Zoe's answer, Kyle lunged at her and captured her mouth with his own. She seemed surprised at first, but then she started responding and was kissing him back. Kyle brought her legs up around his waist and grinded against her when her thighs gripped his hips. He slipped his hands beneath her ass and brought her body even closer to him.

Breaking away from the kiss, Kyle kissed her along her neck and whispered, "Oh God Zoe. I want you. I want you so bad!"

"What about Madison?" Zoe panted in his ear.

"She said she doesn't mind sharing," Kyle said as he brought his hands around to the front of her jeans so he could undo the button.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Zoe exclaimed as she brought her own hands down to his hands to stop him.

_Shit!_ Kyle closed his eyes and groaned. He leaned his forehead against Zoe's as he tried to catch his breath. When he felt more in control of himself, he rolled away from Zoe and sat up on the couch, and looked at the ceiling of the trailer.

"Madison said she doesn't mind sharing me," Kyle said dejectedly.

Zoe sat up on the couch as well and Kyle could sense that she was staring at him furiously.

"You're not going to break up with her?!" Zoe asked vehemently.

"I can't. I _have_ to marry her. I want to explain it to you but I can't," Kyle said. Then he turned towards her in a last ditch effort to convince her to be with him anyway. "But I want to be with you! We can still do this and no one has to get hurt."

Tears pooled in Zoe's eyes and the look of anguish she gave him broke his heart. He felt his own eyes well with tears and he bit his inner cheek to distract himself from the pain.

"Kyle . . . I love you. But I can't be with you. I _won't_ be with you. Not like this. It killed me to have to share you with Madison in season 3 and that was just for the show. I won't do it in real life," Zoe said as she stood up from the couch and picked up her shoes.

Kyle knew she was going to leave so he grabbed her wrist before she could make it to the door.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Kyle said even though deep down he knew what she was going to say next.

Zoe faced him with tears streaking down her face and said, "I'm saying leave me alone" And with that she pulled away from him, and walked out the door.

* * *

_Zoe, stop ignoring my calls! I need to talk to you! I'm going out of my mind. Please Zoe. I love you._ Kyle texted for probably the 10th time that week.

In hind sight, Kyle knew he should have told Zoe he loved her the last time he talked to her. Knowing that she loved him too was killing him and the urge to say "fuck it" to Madison's ultimatum was overwhelming. However, he knew if he didn't go through with the wedding, Madison would destroy Zoe, and that was the only thing that kept him leashed in.

It has been 5 months since he and Zoe had that talk in his trailer. She filmed the rest of her scenes and left without talking to him again. Now principal photography for season 4 was completed and all that was needed were reshoots.

In fact, the season premiere was going to be in a couple of days. Kyle wasn't sure if Zoe was even going since she wasn't technically part of the principal cast. He and Madison were of course going together. For all appearances, they seemed to be in love. But things were completely different privately. _I fucking hate my life_, Kyle thought as he stared at the screen of his phone, waiting for a response that he knew wasn't going to come.

* * *

The whole evening went by in a blur: getting ready, walking the red carpet, being interviewed, taking pictures with the cast, taking pictures with Madison, taking pictures just by himself, and watching the first episode of American Horror Story: Freak Show. Through it all, only one thing stood out to Kyle . . . Zoe wasn't there.

* * *

Kyle was outside smoking at the after party. No one else was outside, which was pretty surprising. He could hear someone walking behind him, but he didn't turn around to see who it was. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Can I bum a smoke?"

Kyle froze at the sound of her voice, and slowly turned around. _Zoe._

He pulled the pack out of his pocket and tapped a cigarette out for her. He watched as she put it in her mouth and waited for him to light it. It was eerily similar to a scene they had together in season 1.

She took a deep drag and exhaled before meeting his eyes again.

"I'm sorry about not responding to your calls and texts," Zoe said softly.

Kyle didn't know what to say, but then he remembered what he had been dying to tell her.

"Zoe, I . . . I love you. There I said it. And I know you love me too. I'm sorry I can't give you more," Kyle said as he walked closer to her.

Zoe looked at him with stricken eyes and said, "So, I'm guessing you're still going to marry Madison."

"Yes," Kyle said and trying to be noble added, "And, I'll leave you alone. If that's what you want."

Zoe looked down as she dropped her cigarette butt and stomped it out. When she looked up at him, he saw tears in her eyes, and she said, "What I want is you." Then she closed the distance between them, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Kyle dropped his cigarette butt as he wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist and kissed her back. He pulled away after a couple of seconds to look into her eyes.

"You told me to leave you alone," Kyle whispered against Zoe's lips.

"But I didn't say goodbye," Zoe murmured before kissing him again.

Kyle didn't know what to think of what Zoe said. He just knew that she was back in his arms. Before she could change her mind, Kyle broke away from the kiss, took her hand, and signaled a cab. When one pulled up, he ushered Zoe inside, and after telling the cab driver where to go, Kyle immediately started kissing Zoe's neck. She giggled, and the sound of her laugh was like music to his ears.

Once they got to his hotel, they ran towards the elevator, laughing the whole way, and closed the doors before anyone else could come in. Kyle immediately pushed Zoe back against the elevator wall, and went down to his knees. He pushed up the hem of her dress, lifted her left leg over his shoulder, moved aside the panel of her underwear, and started lapping at her pussy like a starved man.

All too soon the elevator stopped on his floor, and he stood up. Before Zoe could get steady on her legs, Kyle picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, fireman-style. Zoe took the opportunity to grab hold of his ass, so he returned the favor.

Once they made it to his suite, Kyle walked over to the bedroom and deposited Zoe on the bed. Her body bounced once and she sat up on her elbows to smile at him.

"Don't go anywhere," Kyle growled. He went back to the door and locked it. He even put a chair underneath the handle. He didn't want Madison or anyone else interrupting.

When he returned to his room, what he saw was like every wet dream he had of her come to life. Zoe was naked on his bed, sitting up against the pillows. When she saw him, she slowly smiled, and started crawling on the bed towards him.

Kyle kicked off his shoes as he walked towards the bed, and his hands were busy taking off his tie. Once Zoe reached him, she stood up on her knees and brought her hands to his chest to unbutton his dress shirt. While she worked on his shirt, Kyle worked on his pants, and once he was finally undressed, he grabbed her behind her thighs and pulled until she laid back and her ass was at the edge of the bed.

"I promise I'll go slow next time," Kyle said as he lifted Zoe's legs to hang off his shoulders and he plunged into her.

They both closed their eyes and groaned in unison. _This fucking feels amazing! Even better than I remembered_, Kyle thought to himself before the urge to move became unbearable.

Kyle gripped Zoe's shoulders and pulled her down as he thrust up. He grunted with each thrust and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from coming. He felt the first flutters of her orgasm, and he brought his hand down to her clit. When he started rubbing, Zoe screamed, "Oh God!" and then he felt her little pussy squeezing his dick.

Not wanting to stop, Kyle pulled out and flipped Zoe around so that she was on all fours. He mounted her from the back and gripped her hips while he pounded hard into her. He knew he was hitting her G-spot, so it didn't come as a surprise when she came again. This time the feel of her pussy was like a vice on his cock, and he thrust once, twice, and a third time before he came with a roar.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank all of my readers and a big shout out to my reviewers: Just A Reader, FreeSpirit91, and Guest. Your reviews kept me motivated to update quickly! I'm almost done with this story, in fact, I only have one more chapter after this chapter. I thought I should warn you guys though, the story won't have a HEA in the way most of us Violate/Zyle/Parmiga shippers would want. Sorry! I wrote chapter 8 as a sort of HEA for them, but that's not the way the story ends in my mind. Sorry again! Please don't let that stop you from reading and reviewing the rest of the story. Thank you all again! xoxoxo

* * *

**ZPOV **

Zoe laid next to Kyle and studied his face as he slept. _He's so beautiful_, Zoe thought as she brought her hand up to move his errant blond curls away from his eyes. Zoe then traced the curve of his jaw and lightly touched his full lips. Lips that had done wicked things to her body just a couple of hours earlier.

After their first frenzied round 1, round 2 was a lot more slower. The key was Kyle couldn't be on top. It seemed he lost control whenever he was. So, Zoe had him sit up on the bed, against the headboard, and she tied his hands to the bed posts with some nylon thigh highs she found in one of the drawers. She knew the thigh highs were Madison's, and it seemed appropriate that Zoe use them to tie Kyle's hands since it appeared to Zoe that Madison was Kyle's jailer.

Zoe then kissed a trail from Kyle's neck down to his dick. He was breathing heavily by the time she took the first tentative lick of his cock. She didn't have a lot of experience giving head, and she really wanted to please him.

When she finally took him into her mouth, Kyle was groaning and his hips reflexively thrust upward to go deeper down her throat. Zoe took him in as far she could, but his length and girth caused her gag reflex to kick in and she backed off a bit. However she soon discovered if she swallowed, her gag reflex wouldn't kick in so strongly, and she lustily swallowed him in every time he thrust into her mouth.

All too soon, Kyle demanded she stop because he was too close to the edge, so Zoe crawled up his body, and positioned herself above his cock. It was a novel experience looking down at him while he gazed up at her. Then she lowered herself onto his dick, and she closed her eyes as the sensation of him filling her up became too much.

Zoe heard the sound of fabric tearing, and she knew Kyle had broken out of his restraints. She felt his hands on her hips, and she felt him thrust upwards as his hands pulled her hips down. She was supposed to be in control of this, so she took his hands off her hips and placed them on her tits. She started riding him slowly, and she bit her lip when Kyle brought his head forward to suck on her nipples. It seemed like her nipples were an extension of her clit because with each pull of Kyle's lips, she felt a similar pull on her clit. Soon she was riding him hard, and she came, calling out his name.

She collapsed into his arms, spent, while he continued to thrust forcefully into her. After a few more thrusts, he squeezed her tight as he hit his own climax.

They cuddled a little afterwards and then Kyle fell asleep. Zoe looked over at the clock and saw it was only 2am. She took a deep breath as tears gathered in her eyes. Kyle's face blurred as the tears spilled over onto her cheeks. _I love you. I love you._ Zoe thought as she bit her lip to keep herself from making any noise as she cried.

Zoe leaned forward and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and then placed a trembling kiss against his lips. "Goodbye," Zoe whispered and slowly pulled away from Kyle and left the bed.

* * *

The ride over back to her place was spent fighting off her tears. Once she made it to her bedroom, all semblance of control slipped, and she threw herself on her bed and sobbed.

She thought she could handle this. She went to the after party to say goodbye to Kyle because she needed to close this chapter in her life. For whatever reason, Kyle was going to marry Madison and there seemed to be nothing Zoe could do to change his mind. During the past 5 months she tried to stay strong in her resolve to forget about Kyle. Seeing all of the pictures of Kyle and Madison together on the internet, happy and seeming to be in love broke her heart. But in her weaker moments she would have her phone in her hand, ready to call him, and say that she wanted to be with him even if it meant sharing him with Madison.

Zoe's whole body shook with the force of her crying. Her heart was literally being torn in half. She did her fair share of crying these last few months, but she knew this was different. This time she knew she was going to move on with her life without Kyle. This time she cried because she was grieving the loss of her first love.

* * *

_**4 Months Later**_

"Zoe! Hey, Zoe! Wait up!," a masculine voice yelled out.

Zoe was in Burbank, headed towards her favorite café. She was planning to sit, have coffee, and go over some scripts for a couple of movies that she was interested in doing.

She turned around to see who was calling her out of reflex, too late realizing the guy could just be some paparazzi.

Zoe saw a tall guy with messy blonde hair walking towards her. He was smiling at her and the first thing she noticed were his deep dimples. _Wow, this guy is really cute_, Zoe thought and tried to remember if she knew him from somewhere. He did look familiar and he obviously knew her name.

She smiled at him when he reached her, and was startled when he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, I'm so sorry, but I don't . . . " Zoe began but was interrupted when he threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm going to have to start wearing a name tag! I'm Dylan. I'm Misty's friend. We met at an after party in New Orleans last year."

Zoe's eyes lit up when she remembered him. "Dylan! It's so good to see you again!" she said and gave him a hug.

Dylan squeezed her tight and lifted her off her feet, which made Zoe laugh.

"Where are you going?" Dylan asked as he set her back down.

"Don't you already know since it looks like you've been stalking me?" Zoe joked. "I don't know whether I find that charming or alarming!"

"Ah, you got me!" Dylan said as he placed a hand on his heart and staggered back.

Zoe laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on. You're buying me a coffee," she said as she looped her arm through his.

* * *

Turns out Dylan lived in Burbank. She remembered his father was some sort of Boss at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas, but during their conversation at the café Zoe found out he had his own career. He was actually a producer, which made Zoe wonder exactly how old he was and why was it she had never seen him at other parties.

"How old are you? And why haven't I run into you before?" Zoe voiced her thoughts out loud.

"I'm 27 but I'll be 28 in May, and I've been around. I'm pretty sure we've been to the same parties before but I guess we just never bumped into each other. How old are you? Or is that still a rude question to ask a lady?" Dylan asked with a boyish smile.

For a second, Zoe thought of another blonde haired boy who had just turned 28, but she quickly squashed the thought before answering Dylan's question.

"I turned 20 last August," Zoe said watching Dylan's reaction to her age.

"Thank God! I thought you were going to say you were 60!" Dylan joked and winked at her.

Zoe was really enjoying herself for the first time in months. Dylan was hot, funny, and charming. There had to be something wrong with him. And then it hit her. He _had_ to have a girlfriend or wife. There's no way a guy like him would still be single.

Zoe had to know for sure, so putting on a smile Zoe asked, "So, who's your girlfriend?"

For a moment Dylan's smile faltered and a shadow crossed over his features. He took a sip of his coffee before answering her.

"I'm not with anyone right now. Most girls I meet already know who I am and just want to be with me because of my connections or because I'm rich. And I'll be honest with you, I usually get caught up with those girls because even though I'm a hopeless romantic, I'm also a red-blooded male. But before you get the wrong idea about me, I'm not a player. I do want to be with someone exclusively. But I want that someone to want to be with me because of me and not because of what I can do for them. Know what I mean?"

Being around show business for so long, Zoe knew exactly what he meant, so she nodded her head.

Dylan reached over the table to take a hold of one of her hands, and said, "That's why I'm so intrigued with you. You honestly didn't know who I was when we met, and you weren't all over me begging me to be your boyfriend. I like you Zoe, and I'm sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable, but I can't stop thinking about our night together. I want another chance to be with you."

Zoe felt her heart skip. She didn't know if it was because she wanted to give Dylan another chance or if it was because her heart was reminding her that not too long ago it belonged to someone else.

"Dylan, I like you a lot, but I have to be honest with you. I was in love with someone, and he broke my heart not too long ago," Zoe said quietly.

"Do you still love him?" Dylan asked as he gripped her hand a little tighter.

"I'll always love him, but I'm done with that chapter in my life. I just thought you should know so you could decide if you really want another chance with me," Zoe replied honestly.

"How about we start by going on a date?" Dylan asked hopefully.

Zoe hesitated for a second, trying to gauge whether or not she was really ready to move on. _It's now or never_, Zoe thought to herself, and said, "That sounds good."

"There's going to be a premiere I'm going to tomorrow night. Will you be my date?"

Zoe smiled and said, "Sure."

* * *

Zoe was nervous as she got ready for her date. In her heart she knew she had to take this step to finally rid herself of the hold Kyle had on her heart. Thoughts of Kyle were coming less and less to her these days and Zoe knew she needed to see other people and allow herself to open her heart to someone new.

Dylan was picking her up in a couple of hours. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she put on a short, black, fitted, strapless dress. It was a simple dress, so she accessorized with red jewelry and a red clutch. Zoe finished off her outfit with black strappy heels, and the only makeup she wore was mascara and red lipstick. She decided she would leave her hair down but curl the ends. She stared at her reflection for a few minutes. _I can do this_, Zoe said to herself.

A few minutes later, Dylan knocked on her door, and when he saw her, he gave a low-whistle.

"Damn, I'm going to be the luckiest guy at the premiere! I may have to handcuff you to my side so no one else steals you away," Dylan said as he looked at her appreciatively.

Zoe blushed and said, "You don't look half bad yourself." Actually, Dylan looked damn fine in his dark blue jeans and black blazer. He wore a blue and red flannel underneath his jacket and a plain black t-shirt underneath the flannel. On his feet were black chucks, and Zoe felt a pang in her heart remembering how Kyle wore black chucks as well.

Not wanting to spoil the evening by thinking of Kyle, Zoe walked out of the door, locked up, and took Dylan's arm as he led her towards his car. Zoe took another peek at Dylan and caught him staring at her. He slowly smiled causing his dimples to come out, then he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

"You really are beautiful," Dylan murmured as he pulled away.

For the first time in a long time, Zoe felt butterflies in her stomach and she gave Dylan a smile before she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed at her antics and opened the passenger side door of his car for her.

As she settled in and buckled up, Zoe thought a little astonished, _I like him. I really like him._


	10. Chapter 10

**KPOV**

Kyle sat on the couch waiting for Madison to get ready, and as usual was thinking back to the last time he was with Zoe. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. It's been about 4 months since she said goodbye to him.

At first he thought he was dreaming when he felt her kiss him and heard her whisper goodbye. Then he was jolted awake by the sound of the front door of his hotel room closing. He remembered sitting up in bed and seeing he was alone. If it weren't for the faint smell of Zoe's perfume, there would be no evidence she had actually been in the room with him. He remembered the feel of his throat tightening up and the prick of tears in his eyes. He knew that it would be the last time he and Zoe would be together like that.

He was still in love with her, and he probably always would be. But he put himself in the situation he was currently in with Madison, and he didn't want to drag Zoe down with him. She deserved better. What was that saying? If you love something, set it free? Kyle was a hopeless romantic, so he believed in that saying. He cared about Zoe's feelings more than his own. He couldn't help but realize the irony that Tate had taught him that lesson and how Tate didn't end up with the girl he loved either.

Kyle truly let Zoe go. He didn't call her or text her. He left her alone because it was what she wanted. He knew he could manipulate her into being with him, but he refused to be like Madison.

Things with Madison have been quiet for the most part. They actually didn't fight anymore. Sure, she sometimes tried to pick fights with him to get a reaction from him, but he just didn't care enough. The only thing that _did _get a rise from him was one time when Madison talked shit about Zoe and brought up the fact that her aunt knew people who were keeping tabs on Zoe's upcoming projects. Yeah, that "conversation" didn't end well for Madison, and she never brought up Zoe or her aunt again.

Sometimes Kyle hated himself. He wasn't a saint, and he certainly wasn't celibate. Sometimes when the memories and thoughts of Zoe became too much, he would use Madison for sex. She was a warm body and she was always willing. Afterwards he would just turn over, away from Madison, and be pissed at himself for being so weak.

To be honest, Kyle didn't know why Madison still wanted him. She had told him that he was the only thing real in her life, but the relationship they had now was completely fake. Publicly, he and Madison looked like the perfect couple, happy and in love. But privately, he pretty much treated Madison like shit. He barely talked to her, and he didn't care if she had an orgasm or not during the times when they did have sex.

"I'm ready," Madison said as she walked out of the bedroom, interrupting Kyle's thoughts.

Kyle looked over at her without getting up from the couch. He saw she was wearing a short skin-tight gold dress that left little to the imagination. Her outfit did nothing for Kyle. Heaving out a sigh, Kyle got up from the couch and walked past Madison to the front door.

Once he got to the front door, he looked back at Madison and said, "Are you coming or what?"

By the time she got to him, he opened the door, let her out so he could lock up, and putting on a smile, he took her hand to walk her to the car. You never know if there were paparazzi around and Kyle had a role to play.

* * *

"Kyle! Madison! Over here! Look this way! Perfect!" the photographers yelled at them from the red carpet.

They were at a première for a movie that Kyle had no interest in watching but Madison insisted they needed to go to. She wanted red carpet pictures of them together since lately the only pictures the paparazzi were able to take of them were when they were going to the grocery store or making a coffee run.

Kyle and Madison went through the paces of talking to interviewers, saying hi to fans, signing autographs, when Kyle's attention was immediately diverted by the photographers yelling out a new name.

"Zoe! Zoe! Darling, you look gorgeous! Who are you wearing? Look this way! Now look over your shoulder! Perfect!"

Kyle stopped where he stood and searched for Zoe in the crowd. When he finally spotted her, his heart literally stopped beating for a couple of seconds. The urge to go over to her was so overwhelming that he actually took two steps toward her, when Madison grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?!" Madison hissed behind her fake smile.

_Shit_. He wasn't thinking and he almost fucked up his side of the bargain with Madison by acting on his instincts. Kyle got back into character and placed a hand on Madison's back to steer her where he wanted to go. _It's not wrong to say hi to an old friend and cast mate,_ Kyle reasoned with himself. To Madison he muttered, "We're going to say hi to Zoe. Don't make a scene."

As they approached Zoe, Kyle realized she wasn't there alone. He nearly tripped when he noticed the guy next to her with his arm wrapped around Zoe's waist. For a second Kyle couldn't breath because it literally felt like he got sucker punched.

Then Zoe turned in his direction and her eyes locked with his. She looked surprised at first, then he saw her smile her beautiful smile at him. Kyle returned her smile, but was still trying to recover from the fact that Zoe was on a date. _Did you really expect her to wait for you? She's gorgeous! Of course other guys would try to move in on her,_ a little voice whispered in his mind.

All thought of going over to say hi left his mind. He didn't want to meet the guy Zoe was with. Kyle was a good actor, but he knew he wouldn't be able to act like it didn't matter to him that Zoe was moving on without him.

Zoe broke eye contact with him to smile at her date when the guy whispered something in her ear.

"What the fuck, Kyle? What are we doing just standing here? I thought we were going over to say hi to your little bitch," Madison said irritably beside him.

Kyle snapped his head down to glare at Madison. He moved his hand down from her back to grip her wrist hard, and without bothering to reply to her, pulled her in the other direction away from Zoe.

The tension that was emanating from him was tangible and Madison must have felt it because she wisely kept her mouth shut.

Fans were shouting their names to get their attention, but Kyle needed some time to get himself together. So he just waved and smiled a little smile at them, as he dragged Madison behind him, and walked into the venue.

* * *

Kyle wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. He was hyper-aware of where Zoe was sitting with her date, and he couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at her. She was so fucking beautiful and his eyes were starved for the sight of her. He looked at the guy she was with, and Kyle realized he recognized him. They had never met, but the guy was a producer, and Kyle knew he had seen Misty with the guy before, so they must be friends.

Kyle had his arm around Madison as the movie played, and Madison had her hand on his thigh. To everyone else, they looked like any other couple in love. Inside Kyle was dying to ditch Madison, walk over to Zoe, and drag her away from her date. However, he kept reminding himself of why he couldn't. Madison was a vindictive bitch, and Kyle had no doubt in his mind that she would ruin Zoe if Kyle didn't keep his end of their deal.

_What did I ever see in Madison?_ Kyle thought to himself. He thought back to the first time he met Madison. They were working on a movie together and he had just broken up with his girlfriend. Madison seemed so fun and exciting. She was the perfect chick to use as a rebound, and as time went by he and Madison became inseparable. Kyle admitted to himself that he did love Madison at that time, but mostly he stayed with her because he liked the idea of having someone to come home to. Now he knew that Madison was a mistake.

Kyle wished things were different. He wished that he realized sooner how he felt about Zoe. During season 1, Kyle knew the connection that he and Zoe had was special and unique. But he let her age blind him. It didn't occur to him then that they could be more than friends. His brain knew he couldn't think of Zoe in that way, but in hind sight, he knew his soul recognized her as his. Maybe that was why when they filmed together he put his all in every scene.

He loved being her friend, but now that he knew her body intimately, had tasted her passion, he knew being her friend wasn't enough for him anymore. Kyle looked over at Zoe again, and noticed she was leaning her head against her date's shoulder as the guy had his arm around her. His heart ached, and he felt the prick of tears in his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to turn away from her and watch the screen.

Kyle watched the movie while he calmed himself down. After a few minutes he sensed rather than saw Zoe excuse herself from her date, and leave her seat. Kyle only had to think about it for a second before he excused himself from Madison and followed Zoe out of the auditorium.

Kyle saw Zoe enter the Ladies' bathroom, so he waited outside for her. When she came out of the bathroom, she had her head down, looking through her purse, so Kyle stood in front of her, knowing she would bump into him.

Startled, Zoe quickly looked up and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry . . . Kyle!" she exclaimed when she realized who she had bumped into.

Kyle smiled at her, took her elbow, and steered her over to the nearest exit. He purposely chose an employee exit that led to an empty alley. The last thing he needed was paparazzi around taking pictures of them.

Zoe struggled a little and said, "Kyle, what the hell?" but mostly she allowed him to take her outside.

Once they were outside, Kyle let Zoe go and ran his hands through his hair. She stood still with her arms crossed and a look of confusion on her face.

"Kyle, I need to go back to my date and you need to go back to Madison," Zoe said quietly.

"What's his name?" Kyle asked with a touch of menace in his voice.

Zoe hesitated and finally answered, "His name is Dylan."

"Are you fucking him?" Kyle asked and ran his hands through his hair again.

"Oh my God, Kyle! That's none of your business!" Zoe said angrily.

"Are you fucking him?!" Kyle asked again as he moved closer to her.

"If you have to know, NO, I'm not fucking him!" Zoe said and shifted her gaze away.

"You're lying," Kyle said and grabbed her shoulders.

Zoe looked down, then she looked back into his eyes and he saw the sheen of tears. She took a deep breath then said, "Alright! Yes! I slept with him once. Last year, before anything happened between me and you. It was a one-night stand. I didn't think I would see him again."

Kyle let go of her and stepped back. He felt deflated, and he turned away from her before she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Kyle . . . I want you to be happy for me. I'm moving on. I love you, but me and you . . . we're just not meant to be. Don't ruin what we had by making this difficult. You have Madison. It was only a matter of time before I met someone I could be with too," Zoe said as she placed a hand on his back.

Kyle turned around and gathered her into his arms. He knew she was right. He wasn't happy for himself, but he loved her and all he wanted was to make her happy. If this guy, if Dylan, made her happy, then he would let her go. He let out a sigh.

"I love you Zoe. I think I always will. But . . . I have Madison, and for reasons you won't understand, I have to stay with her. You deserve to be happy, and I can't make you happy as long as Madison is in the picture," Kyle murmured against her ear. He pulled away a little so he could look into her eyes.

"But, maybe, in the future, if the timing is right and the circumstances are right, maybe we'll find each other again?" Kyle said as he finally allowed the tears to fall from his eyes.

He saw as Zoe's tears fell onto her cheeks, and she gave him a half smile. "We'll always have American Horror Story, and hey, Ryan did say he wanted us together for next season," Zoe said as her glance touched on his lips.

Kyle let out a laugh. If American Horror Story was the only way he could have Zoe, then he would take what he could get. Kyle leaned down and gave Zoe a gentle kiss.

After a few seconds, Zoe pulled away from Kyle, looked into his eyes, and smiled. "Goodbye, Kyle." Then she stepped away from him, opened the door, and walked back into the venue.

"Goodbye, Zoe," Kyle whispered to the now empty corridor.

He leaned back against the wall, with his chest aching, trying to collect himself before he made his way back to Madison. He planned to give Ryan a call as soon as he got home. He wanted to make sure that for season 5, Ryan made sure there would be a love story in the storyline and wrote a proper sex scene between his and Zoe's characters. Grinning at the thought, Kyle opened the door and made his way back to Madison.

Things were not the way he would have wanted them, but he and Zoe were still young. Just because they weren't together now, didn't mean they couldn't be together in the future. With this thought in mind, Kyle sat next to Madison and put his arm around her. He glanced over to where Zoe was sitting and noticed she was staring at him. When their eyes connected, they smiled at each other, and Kyle knew things between them were over for now . . . but not forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my God! I can't believe this story is over! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I don't know if it was obvious, but this story really isn't about Zoe and Kyle. It really is a Parmiga fanfic in disguise! Muhahahaha! I wrote this story because I can't get Evan Peters and Taissa Farmiga out of my mind. It just does not make sense to me why they are not together in real life, so I wrote this story to make sense of it all. I did a lot of cyber stalking and I tried to make my story tie in to real life events. I'm sorry if my research isn't completely accurate, but since this is fiction, I took creative license. I wrote this story because I need to believe that this is the reason Evan and Taissa are not together and I wrote all of the sex scenes because there's just no way they could generate that much sexual tension on screen without having some sort of outlet! I'm sorry if I offended anyone, and I'm sure Emma isn't that much of a bitch (although she really did hit and bite Evan). Anyway, if there's anything you want me to clarify in the story please feel free to PM me. Thanks again for reading! xoxoxoxo


End file.
